


Fire in my Bones

by KaylieMorgan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylieMorgan/pseuds/KaylieMorgan
Summary: Not a song fic but heavily inspired by and follows the lyrics of Fire in my Bones by Holly Leer.First person point of view of after a battle in the Star Wars verse, specifically set in The Mandalorian.





	Fire in my Bones

The air is humid and the sun beats down. It smells like burning. Flesh, rubber, metal. Anything that can burn, is. It’s a warzone. Battle cries and blaster shots can be heard both in the distance and nearby. 

My back is in the warm sand and blood trickles down my body, though I can’t feel it.

The fight to keep my eyes open is a losing battle. Waves of fear and anxiety wash over me.

With my eyes closed and not eager to reopen, I would have expected my other senses to have kicked in. They haven’t. All I can hear is the sound of my blood pumping.

I regain consciousness. It’s dark out now. All that remains is a few bodies and burning piles that may once have been vehicles.

Vague sounds of possible survivors enter my ears. Footsteps approach. I open my mouth to call out, but there is no noise. Familiar tones float in the air, unclear. I want to move, but the fear of being captured keeps me still.

The last things I feel are arms under my shoulders and legs and the burning pain the movement causes.

Regaining consciousness once again, I’m being carried. Tall torches line the pathway. We’re surrounded, like earlier, but these people don't attack. It feels like a walk of shame with the attention being paid. They’re talking, laughing. At us.

Everything still hurts. Every step adds more to the fire-like pain.

It goes dark again.

This time, I get the sensation of falling. I know it’s a dream but I can’t stop it. Endlessly falling through space, or is it flying?

It's falling. Falling back to life.

This time, when I become conscious, it’s sudden. I’m disoriented. Artificial light fills my vision. It’s familiar. Home. The Crest. 

My mouth is dry, everything is fuzzy. My body is filled with a dull ache. Through my joints and my head. The only thing I can remember is pain. What happened? How did I get back?

**Author's Note:**

> Artist's Instagram: @hollyhawkmusic  
> Artist's website: hollyleer.com  
> Song can be found on YouTube, Spotify, and basically anywhere. I highly recommend checking her out.


End file.
